¿Cómo decirte papá?
by Arizza
Summary: La hija de Terry se casa y ella quisiera decirle algo, tenerlo con ella. // Tiernito relato espero les guste


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ya saben de **Igarashi y Mizuki**, expecto Lance, Casey e Ian. La historia mía.

.

.

**¿Cómo decirte papá?**

**.**

**.**

Papá... ¿cómo decírtelo si no me oyes? Tu niña creció, ya no es más tu linda niña, aquella que en noches de verano y atardeceres de ensueño abrazabas y colmabas de finos besos de alabastro. Ya soy toda una mujercita, y sé que por mí estarías orgulloso.

Papá... ¿¡cómo decírtelo!? Tu niña que se convirtió en mujer encontró el amor que tanto soñabas con enseñarle cómo cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Papá... ¿cómo decírtelo? Tu pequeña hija ya es grande, y hoy feliz se casa con el hombre a quién ama, y quién estoy segura aprobarías no sin antes darle mucha lata.

Pero, ¿cómo decirte papá? Si tu no estas hoy aquí, ya no estás para sostener mi mano cuando caigo, no te veo para correr a tus brazos protectores, no te encuentro para contarte mis secretos, no estás para enjugar mis lágrimas que derramaré por la vida.

Si, hoy me caso papá, y quisiera que estas palabras que hoy dirigo a la nada pudiesen llegar realmente a tus oidos y que estuvieras tomando mi mano para llevarme al altar y entregarme a mi amado.

Mamá te extraña. Le he oido llorar y susurrar tu nombre por las noches, desde el fatídico día de septiembre, cuando por consecuencias de un infortunio te quitaron tus alientos y de nosotros te apartaron.

Si, aún recuedo aquella noche, mamá cantaba alegre por la casa, te esperábamos, celebreríamos tu cumpleaños. Pero nunca llegaste. Dieron las nueve y mirando el reloj dijimos: ya llegará.. las diez llegaron cansadas y tú aún estabas fuera... las once se arrastraron pesarosas por el segundero y ya nos atosigaba un ala de premura... Ya daban las 12 y de ti ni una señal que nos dijera qué de tí sería... La una... el timbre sonó. Mamá corrió con el alma en vilo al encuentro de un compañero de trabajo de papá...

_-¿Candy?_

_-¿Qué sucede Lance?_

_-Se trata de tu esposo, fue encontrado muerto en su oficina, al parecer su enfermedad le venció, parece que tuvo un ataque al miocardio y nadie se dio cuenta..._

No recuerdo más después de ese momento, sólo sé que no quería saber más. Tenía apenas cuatro años papá, y no quería creer que ya no estabas. Mamá y tú nunca quisieron decirme que estabas mal del corazón y no tenías cura.

Y hoy quisiera poder decirte que te quiero, que encontré la felicidad con alguien.

Pero, ¿cómo ­decirte papá?

Las campanas se comienzan a escuchar, y yo bajo del auto que me lleva, mi abuelo Albert me da la mano, yo la­ tomó en ausencia de la tuya. Le miro a los ojos y me dice:

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso y feliz de tener el honor de entregar a tan bella jovencita. Casey,éste es tu día, no dejes que nada lo opaque.

Le respondo con una sonrisa y nos encaminamos a la entrada del jardín donde la ceremonia y el banquete se llevarán a cabo.

Alcanzo a vislumbrar a mi madre ya dispuesta en su lugar de la fila, tomada de la mano de mi tío Stear.

La marcha se oye cantar.

¡Papá! No sabes cómo quisiera que tú me llevaras en este momento tan especial de mi vida...

La procesión nupcial comienza y cuando me encuentro en la entrada la tonada que indica mi entrada se comienza a escuchar.

Me siento rebosante, Ian, mi prometido me espera con una readiente y sincera sonrisa en el altar dispuesto. Camino por el pasillo sitiendo mi corazón rebosar de felicidad. Me encuentro con tus ojos y mi abuelo me entrega en tus manos diciéndote:

-Hazla feliz, te la entrego en nombre de su padre.

-Gracias Señor - respondes - la cuidaré con todo mia mor.

La ceremonia transcurre sin contratiempos. Decimos nuestros votos, yo siempre pensando en lo bello que sería tenerte aquí papá.

Salimos bajo una lluvia de arroz y burbujas. Unas palomas levantan vuelo y por el cielo se alejan.

Da lugar al banquete.

Llega el momento de convivencia, y mamá se levanta de su asiento, toma el micrófono y me mira con una nostálgica sonrisa y dice:

-Casey, mi niña querida, hoy hecha mujer. Ian, chico adorado que le devolvió la alegría mi querida. Las palabras no me bastan para decirles lo que hoy siento, que deseo toda la alegría y bendición posibles para ustedes, que sin importar las malas situaciones que se les presenten, sepan salir adelante con su amor intacto, si su amor cambia, que sólo sea para crecer. Mi niña. Sé muy bien que hubieras querido que tu padre estuviera hoy contigo, y recibe de parte mía todas las palavbras que él te hubiera querido dar.

Sentía mis ojos picar por las lágrimas. Y entonces una pantalla se encendió y la imágen que vi me dejó sin alineto. Ian me tomó de la mano para apoyarme

¡Eras tú papá!

Ahí enfrente mío, acomodándote para verte bien ante la cámara y comenzaste a hablar:

-Hola mi pequeña. Sé que hoy es tu gran día. Tienes apenas cuatro años cuando grabo esto, epro estoy seguro que llegará el día cuando te cases y yo lamentablemente no estaré ahí para , hoy tienes cuatro años y eres la cosa más bella que pude haber visto en mi vida después de tu madre. Sé que todos los padres decimos esto de nuestras hijas, pero es inevitable, y tú eres todo un milagro de la vida. No sabes cómo me gustaría tener una oportunidad de decirte esto de frente y no por medio de una grabación. Querida hija, mis días están contados, y después no nos volveremos a ver, pero debes saber que te amé como ningún padre amó a una hija. Espero que tú y tu esposo sean de lo más felices. Tienes mi bendición para cuando este día llegue. Te deseo la mayor felicidad, pero recuerda que la felicidad no siempre es prosperidad y ningún tormento. Aprende a superar las pruebas de la vida de la mano de tu esposo, y aprendan a conservar su amor para que cada día crezca más. Eres lo mejor de mi vida junto con tu madre. Te amo pequeña. Que seas feliz.

L pantalla quedó en azul.

No podía respirar... Papá... ¿cómo decirte gracias a tan hermosas palabras?

* * *

No me maten por poner eso y no la otra parte de _Perdóname mi amor_, juro solemnemente que tenía toda la intención de escribirlo hoy pero salí toooodo el día a casa de mi prima, me llevaron yo ni en cuenta, nunca me dicen nada hasta la ultima hora ¬¬, pero llegue a casa y esto rondaba mi cabeza, espero les guste y dejen un review por fis!!! eso me levanta el ánimo como no tiene idea, bueno las que escriben si me entienden ^^

Saludos!!

Nos leemos!!


End file.
